


suho2018

by atamin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2018, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Single dad Jongin, votings2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamin/pseuds/atamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo works as a teacher in a primary school, one day one of the students get in trouble and the student's hot young father gets a call from the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Onc uposn a Tim their was kyungso do he work in the teachings in the primary schools. He loveings his job much. His absolute fave student was som1 name sehun. He was kyungso fav cos hr was nerdband he didn't make much noisynesdb and disturbing the clas like other student.

On Tim during other techr class other kids wanted to chet of the sehun but teacht thinkb sehun was d 1 trying to to cheat. Teacher were angry and kal sehun papa. 

Both jyungso and d other teach we're in meetage of sehun father since kyungso was in chanrge of sehun clase .   
It turn out sehun father was vote male msingle n redi to mingl Kim jongin kyungso she him and his hart did the fast beating 

"So sir do u kno y ur here?" D other teach ask he was very anger tone.

"I'm sore sir not I'm Sir sehun woulndt do soch thing u must b mistake" jongin try decent sehuni

"I saw with my owned eyes Mr Kim"

 

"If u lok at is grad strait a sire, and I'm the very closeness tobhim to he said he more than ready for this ples understand this is misuberdatanding" kyungso Ade

"I don't car sire he will have the detentions I don't car" theach was anger and left d clasrom

"I'm so sroe sir I'm Sir sehun wouldn't do soch thing he soch god boy" kyungos try comfort jongin

"I kno I'm jos anger that he doesn't beliv me :("

Kyungdo smil hart shape plump lips mm so hote... 

"Thabkingd for understod Mr do :))) I hop we can med eachothr son again sone " jongin wink at kyungso and kyungso blush

"G-goodbye Mr kim" kyungso smil

"Byebye" jongin say eggcitedli ;))))


	2. chaptere 2

nexte day at the sckols sehun having the detentions and kyungso feling badness, kyungso new wel sehun god kid and doesnt do the cheat but the other teacher waasnt beliv.

kyunsgso was teachng the clase about mathematics and his phone ring ring.

kyungso quickly glanc over to phon it was jongin. kyungso ignorage the cal.

phone ring again

kyungso was getting th feel bads and decid to answer phon.

"sore clas i got 2 tak this kale brb"

...

"helo?"

"hey kyungo i hop im not interupt klas"

"u do"

"ohh sore but anywa this important."

"wath ise it?"

"lrets go out 4 diner tonit 5pm i pik u up after skol. byue" and jongin han ugp.

wth? kyungso thinkings and go bak to teach maths 2 7 yer olds.

after skol sehun detentions and jongin com into clas 'o no jongin forget the sehun detentions!!!!!'

"wher sehuni?"

"in the detientions..."

"o damn i forgot. anyway we can spenidings som tim togeter until the detentions end" jongin suggest and kyungso shyly nod.

.....

"so kyunso ho w old r u?"

"24 u?"

"omg 23 wer made 4 eachohter" jongin was eggs

"wher do u work jongin?" kyungoss curious

"i am buisness man.;))))))"

"wow cool"

"i kno rit"

"so do u hav wife or gorlfren or somthig?"

"nooo im not cheater, sehun is real son bot his mama leavings me afert the birth cos she was lik 'ew babies bye'"

"im sorey"

"its ok im interest in u sinc ur so nicx and lov the kids and perfect husbarnd"

"wowe ur first person tel me that"

kyungso and jongin chat for hour and detentions of sehun end.

"daddy!" sehun hop into jongin arm

"o sehon ! dady mis u!"

"i misd u 2"

"gues wath sehon?"

"wathc?"

"wer going o hav diner with mr.do tonit"

"oh goodie"

"com on lets go kyungso"

and jongin sehun and kyungso leav the schol togeter..................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaptre 2 up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hop u enjoyngs gont forget to red my thr fanfictons!!!!! c u in next chaprtr

**Author's Note:**

> Oink thankings for reading the firstness chapter I hope u enjoying post chapter.


End file.
